thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
WTFIWWY
For a long time, this series was focused in the blogs of TGWTG.com. Nash takes a look at news stories from all over the globe and sees the stupid things people do. From exploding innocent toy ponies to general stupidity, he asks...What the f*** is wrong with you? As of July 17th the show has two different styles. One being the scripted format with numerous effects for viewing, and the other being a live broadcast feature which is more for listening to than watching. These live broadcasts are recorded from Radio Dead Air live broadcasts every Monday (starting at around 11:30PM EST). Episodes *It's Stupid at the Top (October 14th, 2010) *Hate the Gamer, Not the Game (October 22nd, 2010) *This Is All YOUR Fault (Again) (October 28th, 2010) *One Moron, One Scotch, One Beer (November 6th, 2010) *All Creatures Great and Dumb (November 11th, 2010) *Do It (To) Yourself (November 19th, 2010) *Monkeys (December 8th, 2010) *Leave Them Kids Alone (December 14th, 2010) *Dumb for the Holidays (December 23rd, 2010) *Disorganized Crime (January 6th, 2011) *Snap, Crackle, Pop (Culture) (January 13th, 2011) *Land of the Rising DUMB (January 23rd, 2011) *This Is All YOUR Fault (February 3rd, 2011) *Tainted Love (February 10th, 2011) *I'm Too Sexy For My Brain (February 24th, 2011) *This Is All YOUR Fault (Yet Again) (March 4th, 2011) *Armed and Ridiculous (March 11th, 2011) *Bad Idea Bonanza (March 25th, 2011) *The Beginning, aka, Nothing Is Hawt In The Wal-Mart (also with commentary) (April 2nd, 2011) *Hardcore Nudity (April 8th, 2011) *War Never Changes (also with commentary) (April 15th, 2011) *Nimrods Are Forever (April 29th, 2011) *Science Will F--- You! (also with commentary) (May 6th, 2011) *That Doesn't Go There (May 20th, 2011) *Begging the Question (June 3rd, 2011) *The Wang Of America (July 15th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Furry Batmobile (July 17th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Don't Mess With the Amish (July 29th, 2011) *Regret at Leisure (July 31st, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - It's Not a Pocket (August 5th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - It's Like a Puppy (August 19th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Naked Robot Attack (August 26th, 2011) *This Is All YOUR Fault (Electric Boogaloo) (September 9th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - The Junk of Cthulu (September 11th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Beepocalypse (September 16th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Eel Spelunking (September 23rd, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - They Call Him Flipper (September 30th, 2011) *Deep Hurting (October 7th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Hummingbird Hell (October 14th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Wanna Steal a Bridge? (October 21st, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Curse of the Weredonkey (November 4th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Red Hot Toowoomba (November 11th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Alchemy for Dummies (November 18th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Drunk Monkey Taunting (November 22nd, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Don't Put a Ring On It (December 2nd, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Gooey Hot Pockets (December 9th, 2011) *Good and Evil (December 11th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - A Shotgun Christmas (December 18th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Like A Hoo-Ha in the Sky (December 23rd, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Grandma Punchin' Christmas (December 30th, 2011) *WTFIWWY Live - Facebooks Are Forever (January 7th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Adventures in Babysitting (January 13th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Lawyers, Guns & Colons (January 20th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - A Deadly Bee Weapon (January 27th, 2012) *Take It to the Limit (January 31st, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Naked By Possession (February 3rd, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Two Great Tastes (February 10th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Personal Pan Proposals (February 17th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Hand-Carved Phallus (February 24th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Why is the Rum Gone? (March 2nd, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Poop-Type Pokemon (March 9th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Weekend at Bernie's 3 (March 16th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Officer Cupcake (March 23rd, 2012) *Rebel, Rebel (March 25th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Going Down Smoothly (March 30th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Bare-Breasted Brouhaha (April 6th, 2012) *Hate the Gamer, Not the Game (repeat episode with commentary) (April 8th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Festive Holiday Grenades (April 13th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Walmart Chemical Warfare (April 20th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Frequent Foolish Miles (April 27th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Potty Emergency (May 4th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Turn Right, Clyde (May 11th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - The Cone of Shame (May 18th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Art of Exploding Wings (May 25th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - A Whiter Bajingo (June 1st, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Baby Not on Board (June 8th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - You May Now Punch The Bride (June 15th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Nudestravaganza (June 22nd, 2012) *This Is All YOUR Fault (The Return) (June 24th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Everything Must Be Flapping (June 30th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Midget Party Foul (July 6th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - "The Contraption" (July 13th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Mr. Dick Whittling (July 20th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Going Nuclear (July 27th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - I Steal Pets (August 3rd, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Candy Coated Meth (August 10th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - You Obviously Like Owls (August 17th, 2012) *Dumber Than Curling (August 21st, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Unleash the Monkey (August 24th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Our Lord Rhesus Christ (August 31st, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - 11 Herbs and Narcotics (September 7th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Deja Vu (And Monkeys Too) (September 14th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - A Better Love Story Than Twilight (September 21st, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Breaking Bad The Home Game (September 28th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - More Cushion for the Pushin' (October 5th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - The Cat's in the Kettle (October 12th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Give Granny a Kiss (October 19th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Abercrombie uber Alles (October 26th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Corpses, Clowns and French Fries (November 3rd, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - I Thrill When I Drill a Bicuspid (November 10th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Don't Bring a Knife to a Car Chase (November 17th, 2012) *This Is All Your Fault (The New Batch) (November 20th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Double-clicking Your Mouse (November 24th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Black Friday Follies (December 1st, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Aim for the Head (December 8th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - Greased Up Meth Guy (December 15th, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - To Kill a Toilet (December 22nd, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - The Most Wonderful Time of the Year (December 29th, 2012) *And Never Brought to Mind (December 31st, 2012) *WTFIWWY Live - That Doesn't Go There 2012 (January 5th, 2013) *WTFIWWY Live - Nudes on Ice (January 12th, 2013) *WTFIWWY Live - Poop is Not a Plan (January 19th, 2013) *WTFIWWY Live - All Aboard the Windex Express! (January 26th, 2013) *WTFIWWY Live - Stop, Drop & Jerk (February 2nd, 2013) *WTFIWWY Live - Grand Theft Seabiscuit (February 9th, 2013) *WTFIWWY Live - Can You Hear Me Now? (February 16th, 2013) *WTFIWWY Live - The Hard-Packed Snow (February 23rd, 2013) *WTFIWWY Live - Flight of the SUV (March 2nd, 2013) *WTFIWWY Live - Chillin' Out, Maxin', Relaxin' (March 9th, 2013) *WTFIWWY Live - Snowflame Feels No Pants (March 16th, 2013) *WTFIWWY Live - The Secret Canine Jihad (March 23rd, 2013) *WTFIWWY Live - The Five Second Rule (March 30th, 2013) *WTFIWWY Live - The Whizzinator (April 6th, 2013) *WTFIWWY Live - Bearmageddon (April 13th, 2013) *WTFIWWY Live - Chestburster Love (April 20th, 2013) *WTFIWWY "Live" - Megastream Q&A's: Linkara, Marzgurl & Welshy (April 26th, 2013) *WTFIWWY Live - I Hate You, Milkman Dan (April 27th, 2013) *WTFIWWY Live - It's Too Damn Big (May 4th, 2013) *WTFIWWY "Live" - Q&A's Part 2: Todd, Tara & Film Brain (May 6th, 2013) *WTFIWWY Live - And Don't Call Me Shirley (May 11th, 2013) *WTFIWWY Live - Smoke Weed Erryday (May 18th, 2013) *WTFIWWY Live - Catch Me If U Can (May 25th, 2013) *WTFIWWY Live - Kindergarten Cop 2: Judgement Day (June 8th, 2013) *WTFIWWY Live - How Many Licks (June 22nd, 2013) *WTFIWWY Live - Mushrooms Are Bad For You (June 29th, 2013) *WTFIWWY Live - Headline Mad-Libs (July 6th, 2013) *WTFIWWY Live - Junk in the Junk (July 13th, 2013) *WTFIWWY Live - Chronic Ghetto Booty (July 20th, 2013) *WTFIWWY Live - Five Dollar Foot Longs (July 27th, 2013) *WTFIWWY Live - The Rare Endangered Dildo (August 3rd, 2013) *WTFIWWY Live - How Much Is That Baby In The Window? (August 10th, 2013) Links *on TGWTG.com Category:Content Category:Shows Category:TGWTG